projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenges
__FORCETOC__ Challenges are specific tasks that can provide experience, and previously credits, to the creator/player. They are split into three categories: Timed These challenges change every day or week and require a specific individual task. A daily challenge gives 150 credits and 90 XP (300 credits and 180 XP with Spark Premium), while a weekly is 750 credits and 450 XP (1,500 credits and 900 XP with Spark Premium). *Daily: Halftime Show *Daily: Brain Puzzle (list of the puzzles with their solutions) among **Daily Brain Puzzle: Conversation **Daily Brain Puzzle: Character **Daily Brain Puzzle: Emotive **Daily Brain Puzzle: Backflip **Daily Brain Puzzle: Create A Combo **Daily: Depth of Field Brain **Daily Brain Puzzle: Earthquake **Daily Brain Puzzle: Dolly Camera **Daily: Super Hero Brain **Daily: Diplomat Hero Brain **Daily: Recruiting Enemy Brain **Daily: Flying Hero Brain **Daily: Flying Enemy Brain **Daily Brain Puzzle: Strafing Hero **Daily Brain Puzzle: Strafing Enemy **Daily: Medic Hero Brain **Daily: Enemy Medic Brain **Daily: Terrain Changing Hero Brain **Daily: Terrain Changing Enemy Brain **Daily: Melee Hero Brain **Daily Brain Puzzle: Melee Enemy **Daily: Ranged Hero Brain **Daily Brain Puzzle: Ranged Enemy *Daily: Creator Task among **Daily: Brain Surgeon **Daily: Painter **Daily: Sculptor **Daily: Decorator *Daily: 10 Minutes of Community Games *Daily: Add an Enemy Assembly among **Daily: Add Bandit Fighter **Daily: Add Bandit Rogue **Daily: Add Bandit Shooter **Daily: Add Bandit Scrapper **Daily: Add Goblin Boomers **Daily: Add Goblin Fighter **Daily: Add Goblin Scrapper **Daily: Add Goblin Tank **Daily: Add Zombie Bomber **Daily: Add Zombie Fighter **Daily: Add Zombie Sprayer *Daily: Login *Weekly: 150 Downloads *Weekly: 25 Up Votes *Daily: Crossroads Quest among **Daily: Defeat the Goblin King **Daily: Defeat Egg Guardian **Daily: Defeat the Fallen Ranger **Daily: Defeat the Flame Knight **Daily: Defeat the Squirrel Crate **Daily: Defeat Black Knight **Daily: Defeat the Haunted Scarecrow **Daily Side Quest: Squirrel Ranch **Daily Side Quest: Observatory **Daily Side Quest: Mystic Grove **Daily Side Quest: Puzzling Stones **Daily Side Quest: Lost Farmer **Daily Side Quest: Tournament **Daily Side Quest: Combat School **Daily Side Quest: Necromancer *Daily: Rampage among **Daily: 50 Coins **Daily: Bandit Rampage **Daily: Goblin Rampage **Daily: Zombie Rampage *Daily: Karlsnor Special Ability among **Daily: Karlsnor Perfect Rage **Daily: Karlsnor Rage Streak **Daily: Karlsnor Epic Rage Regen **Daily: Bowling with Karlsnor **Daily: Karlsnor Multi-Rage **Daily: Karlsnor Smash *Daily: Haakon Special Ability among **Daily: Haakon Shield Charge **Daily: Haakon Bladestorm Streak **Daily: Haakon Epic Mana **Daily: Haakon Smite Streak **Daily: Haakon's Guardian Angel **Daily: Haakon Block Streak *Daily: Avalon Special Ability among **Daily: Avalon Earth Shock Streak **Daily: Avalon Epic Wisp Regen **Daily: Avalon Mystic Blast Streak **Daily: Avalon Epic Garden **Daily: Avalon Wisp Horde **Daily: Avalon Renewable Resources *Daily: Scarlett Special Ability among **Daily: Scarlett Charged Arrow **Daily: Scarlett Present For You **Daily: Scarlett Caltrop Calamity **Daily: Scarlett Caltrop Collection **Daily: Scarlett Barrage Blitz **Daily: Scarlett Decoy Distraction *Weekly: 250 Champion Kills *Daily: Champion's Quest among **Daily: *Weekly: Login *Weekly: Halftime Show *Daily: Seph Special Ability among **Daily: **Daily: **Daily: **Daily: **Daily: **Daily: Milestones These challenge are tier-based, meaning that they get updated to the next tier when the creator completes the task specified. For example download count tier 1 is 10 dowloads, but when reached it increases. *Biome Mastery *Sculpting Savant *Painting Pro *Prop Master *Altered Appearance *They Want FX *Character Creator *Combat Ready *Move It Like This *Kode Compiler *Fun With Physics *Properties Management *Make Some Noise *Sound Check *Total Downloads *Total Up Votes *Total Community Worlds Played *Get Remixed *Total Forum Thanks *Crossroads Bosses Defeated *Crossroads Coins Collected *Crossroads Choices Made *Lights Placed *Paths Arranged *Expansion *Erosion *Forestry *Add Terrain *Substract Terrain *Desert Locale *Smooth Operator *That's Rough *Such Great Heights *Tunnel *Retro Cubify It *Total Worlds Rated *Beta Participant Goals Goals work as achievements, performed only once. They are usually focused on creating specific things or accessing specific features of Project park. *Show and Tell *Powerful Connection *Make Something *Spin Me Around *Big or Small? *Keep it Together *Now You See Me *Activate Play *Activate Create *Activate Marketplace *Activate Community *Activate Play Crossroads *Activate Create Crossroads *Activate Tutorials *Activate Empty World *Activate Continue *Activate World Wizard *Spark Level Up *Tutorials: 3D Adventure Mission *(1 of 5) Village Defense: Add Scarlett *(2 of 5) Village Defense: Add 10 Houses (Rustic House C) *(3 of 5) Village Defense: Add 5 Male Peasants *(4 of 5) Village Defense: Add 5 Female Peasants *(5 of 5) Village Defense: Add 10 Goblins *(1 of 5) Platformer: Add 25 Wooden Platform C *(2 of 5) Platformer: Sculpt for 3 Minutes *(3 of 5) Platformer: Jump Height *(4 of 5) Platformer: Ground Speed *(5 of 5) Platformer: Add 50 Coins *Tile Experiment: Attack *Tile Experiment: Shoot *Tile Experiment: Throw *Tile Experiment: Dodge *Tile Experiment: Heal *Tile Experiment: Block *Tile Experiment: Revive *Tile Experiment: FPS Camera *Tile Experiment: Follow Camera *Tile Experiment: Fixed Camera *Tile Experiment: Boom Camera *Tile Experiment: Power On *Tile Experiment: Jump *Tile Experiment: Detect *Tile Experiment: See *Tile Experiment: Bump *Tile Experiment: Bump Terrain *Tile Experiment: In Trigger Zone *Tile Experiment: Equip *Tile Experiment: Attach *Tile Experiment: Countdown Timer *Tile Experiment: Duration Timer *Tile Experiment: Emote *Tile Experiment: Say *Tile Experiment: Hologram *Tile Experiment: Highlight *Tile Experiment: Grow *New Download Received!* *New Up Vote Received!* *Marketplace Hero *New Favorite Received!* *Avalon Level Up* *Haakon Level Up* *Scarlett Level Up* *Karlsnor Level Up* *Your First Download *Your First Up Vote *First Remix of Your Worlds *Your First Favorite *Your First Kodu Tile *Brains? *Braiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins *Assemble! *Dark Room *It Starts Here *Registered Voter *Only the Beginning *First Crossroads Chapter *Need a Quarter? *First Encounter: Bandit Fighter *First Encounter: Bandit Rogue *First Encounter: Bandit Shooter *First Encounter: Bandit Scrapper *First Encounter: Bandit Fodder *First Encounter: Goblin Boomer *First Encounter: Goblin Fighter *First Encounter: Goblin Scrapper *First Encounter: Goblin Tank *First Encounter: Goblin Fodder *First Encounter: Zombie Bomber *First Encounter: Zombie Fighter *First Encounter: Zombie Sprayer *Karlsnor Cleaver Kill *Karlsnor Dodge Kill *Karlsnor Rage Kill *Karlsnor Whirlwind Kill *Karlsnor Seismic Strike Kill *Karlsnor Vigor *Karlsnor Ground Slam Kill *Karlsnor Furious Frenzy Kill *Karlsnor Shockwave Kill *Karlsnor Charged Ground Slam Kill *Scarlett Bow Kill *Scarlett Caltrops Kill *Scarlett Charge Shot Kill *Scarlett Kodite Barrage Kill *Scarlett Decoy Kill *Scarlett Charged Arrow Kill *Scarlett Decoy Trap Kill *Haakon Sword Kill *Haakon Sigurd Spear Kill *Haakon 10 Blocks *Haakon Sigurd Flurry Kill *Haakon Shield Charge Kill *Haakon Blade Storm Kill *Haakon 10 Courageous Blocks *Haakon Smite Kill *Haakon Sigurd Blade Storm Kill *Avalon Scepter Kill *Avalon Spirit Missile Kill *Avalon Wisp Healing *Avalon Mystic Blast Kill *Avalon Nature's Wrath Kill *Avalon Earth Shock Kill *Avalon Perfect Earth Shock Kill *Avalon Max Mystic Blast Kill * These goals are repeatable Category:Challenges